Shifter
by sugar334
Summary: See how Bella feels about being one of a kind, How will the Cullen help when she faces the biggest fight of her life.


**Well hello again peeps...sorry for any mistakes, if you don't like it then..well..don't bloody read it lol**

**BPOV**

My name is Isa, well it was but, I'm now know as Isabella Swan. Like everything things change over time and the same goes for my name. To the outside world I would me considered normal or average. I look like every other 17-year-old girl, long brown hair down to my waist, heart-shaped face, small nose, big brown eyes with flecks of gold. Nothing out of the ordinary. But on the inside...I'm over 2,000 years old. And let me tell things have definitely fucking changed over the years, my bad language for one thing...I apologise you will get used to it.

Humans for one thing have changed, We used to proper, kind, well spoken, and now we are fucking animals, I mean we've killed the enviroment ripped up all the tree's and put up big stone building and place roads everywhere, we drive cars that polite everything. But the worst is how we treat each other, we kill each other, try to out do each other it's all about what you have or don't or about race. To tell you the truth its sick, I'm not sure that I like how the world as changed not that there's a lot I can do about it.

Back when I was younger I was from a little village called Colby in the Isle of man, England. It was small wooded and had a little river that ran through it. There weren't many that lived in that area only 6 or 7 families, we lived off the land, the men in their families went hunting while the women went to collect and boil water and prepare the food when there men came back. There wasn't much to do in those days it was mostly boring really. I had a few friends there weren't much to do besides make more kids I guess for the adults that is, I tended to stay away from the men all I could apart from my father, they didn't interest me at all. I also remember the day my life went horribly wrong.

_I woke on my straw bed as normal with my sheep's blanket barley covering my body, it was getting colder this time of year so I felt the chills run down my spine. I stretched, I had a lot to do today my mother and I were collecting food for the winter that was fast approaching. I hated this time of year, I didn't mind doing the work, but my mother was getting older now in the colder weathers it made it harder for her to move around. I was on my 17th summer I would soon be taking over the collecting with my younger sister Ada she was on her 12th summer. As I made my way to the other side of the hut I said good morning to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, told her I loved her I squeezed my little sister's shoulder in a loving gesture and gave her a small smile. My father and brother where nowhere to be seen, They must be hunting already. My brother Roy was only 7 summers of age so my father was teaching him the ropes._

_I took the 2 sheep's bladders held together twine so that I could hold it together around my neck with a bladder at each of my sides and started the mile walk to the river to collect water. I didn't mind the walking, in the summer Colby is wonderful when the tree's are full, the wild flowers in full bloom, the colors are bright it's truly what you would imagine fairy tale stories are made of, its beautiful. Not so much in the winter it's a lot of brown to be honest. The walk can be a bit hard on your feet, I'll have to soak them if there's any water left this evening to clean the small cut from the twigs along the way._

_It was still an hour or two before dawn as I reached the river, It was still pretty dark out, the still in the moon sky. I sat on the edge of the bank and cleaned my feet quickly in the freezing cold river, that's would have to do for now. I bent over and held the twine as I threw the sheep's bladders into the water and dragged them back to me, when I felt the crushing pain between my neck and shoulder. I fell forward only to be dragged back to hear the a fierce growl that made me stop my screaming and freeze in my tracks only to be faced with what looked like a giant wolf only a lot less pretty. I knew it was end there was no way I was going to get back to my family it was too far and judging my the amount of blood running down my shoulder from being bitten, I would be eaten alive in the most painful death you could imagine or I would die from blood loss with that revelation I stood there still as a stone with tears streaming down my face only to be hit from the side and to feel another set of teeth in the side of my neck. The last thing I remember was hearing a loud roar and being dropped to the floor and finally blacking out._

When I finally woke up I was still in the same spot by the river, the sun peaking through the clouds. I wasn't sure how long I was out at that point. I do know that I felt different, I was warm for spending hours in the up and coming winter to be as hot as I was. My sight was clearer I could hear things that I probably wouldn't have noticed before. When I finally got back to my village the whole place had been torn apart everyone had been murdered.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of blood and the pull that smell had over me, before I knew what was happening I was sucking on the neck of my mothers dead body, I don't think I have ever been as disgusted with my self as I was at the moment. I felt myself turn angry, I wanted to go on a murderous had done this? why? I was shaking so hard as I looked from body to body of my family and the others that lived near by and the next thing I know I'm on for legs and covered with fur.


End file.
